


Graduation Speech

by Tommyboy



Category: Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Graduation Speech

Buckaroo Banzai sat on the stage surrounded by his comrade in arms. The Cavaliers were on alert, doing their job in protecting him from enemy’s seen and not seen. Buckaroo laughed at that thought; sometimes they protected him from himself.

As the College President continued on with his speech, Buckaroo looked out among the students that were graduating, the sea of faces that were mixed with emotion and attentiveness. Some were listening to what their soon to be al a mater President had to say to them, that going out into the world may not be a kind place. Others were talking among their seat mates, planning perhaps how their evening was going to be in celebrating their new liberation.

Buckaroo thought back how this was in analogy, the bloom of their flower, graduation of their life. It would now open to the sun, like going out into the world, then mature, as they find their way in their lives. They soon would find that they would need water, encouragement, and a good foundation to keep the bloom going. But for most they would find it.

Clapping erupted around him as the President drew his speech to a close and stepped aside.

Taking his cue, Buckaroo stood up and approached the podium. The graduating class was looking at him expectantly. He could only hope they would take his words of advice.


End file.
